The present invention relates to a high efficient searching apparatus or processing technique using a combination of X ray signal and millimeter wave (EHF wave) signal, which allows a practical and effective method for searching human body to be conducted in air ports or harbors.
The conventional searching apparatuses used to search weapons or the like hidden under clothes so on at air ports or harbors which regard the safety as the first priority depend on the method, wherein X ray, potentially very harmful to human body, is emitted, reflected and received for analytical evaluation.
The conventional apparatus, which was operated substantially as in FIG. 1, was hardly capable of a precise detection because the resolution of a searched object was much influenced by the environmental condition or other interference signal due to dependence on a signal of single band like X ray. This conventional searching apparatus comprising a radio transceiver, which employs only X ray signal, produces unclear image signal and tends to malfunction, and therefore secondary individual confirmation by a security officer should follow after passengers have passed the searching stand, imparting displeasure to the passengers and causing delay as main problems.
The object of the invention is to provide a searching apparatus using a combination of X ray signal and millimeter wave (EHF wave) signal, which operates stably under various environmental conditions, can search and detect ultra small objects unmanned and can give clear and precise images of objects.
To that end, the present invention is characterized by including a technique for embodying an emitter module for producing radio signal, which module includes an electronic element for generating signal in the wave length range of millimeters, and for embodying a detector module for receiving signals; a technique for signal-processing in combination of the X ray in the conventional searching apparatus; and a technique for comparing the embodied image with other stored data and giving alarm as required.